Éclats de vie
by GallifreyTen
Summary: Des instants volés, des éclats de la vie que mènent Tentoo et Rose dans le monde de Pete.
1. Une nuit pour se retrouver

**Auteur :**_GallifreyTen_

**Résumé :** _Des instants volés, des éclats de la vie que mène Tentoo et Rose._

**Pairing :** _Rose x Tentoo._

**Disclaimer :** _Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement)._

**Spoilers :** _Saison 1, 2, 3 et 4. (2005)_

**Note :** _Parce que Rose me manque. RENDEZ-LA MOI. :'(_

~o~

**_Une nuit pour se retrouver._**

Deux mois. Deux longs mois que Rose avait fait la connaissance de Tentoo. Elle l'avait embrassé sur cette plage en Norvège et depuis, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Ce baiser n'avait été donné que sur un coup de tête. Il n'était pas son Docteur, il ne le serait jamais. Certes, elle voyait que cela attristait le double, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'était pas LUI. Tentoo avait pourtant essayé de parler à la blonde, mais cette-dernière lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête. Alors, il attendait qu'elle le soit car il l'aimait et voulait tellement que cela soit réciproque. Donc, il attendait. Un signe de sa part, une amélioration, une parole, n'importe quoi. C'était une torture de la voir et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Ses cœurs… Non, son cœur en souffrait.

Minuit venait de sonner quand Rose descendit au rez-de-chaussée du manoir des mourrait littéralement de soif. En passant devant le salon, elle vit John Noble –c'est le nom qu'il avait choisi- couché dans le canapé, en train de dormir. La blonde se sentit coupable. Il dormait là depuis deux mois et cela devait être tout sauf confortable, pourtant il ne s'était jamais plein. Se rapprochant à pas de loup du divan, elle s'assit sur le bord et regarda John dormir. Il avait l'air paisible. Il ressemblait tant au Docteur. De plus, il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes émotions… Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Rose ne vit pas tout de suite que le Docteur Noble s'était réveillé.

- Rose ? Je… Que fais-tu là ?

Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, encore à moitié endormi. Cela lui faisait bizarre de dormir plus de deux heures, vu que les Seigneurs du Temps n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

- Viens dormir dans ma chambre, John. Ce canapé doit-être la chose la moins confortable du monde.

John Noble sentit une bouffée de joie le saisir. Certes, elle l'avait appelée John, mais elle lui reparlait après deux mois de silence ! Rose se leva et ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment de quelques manières que ce soit, il se tut et la suivit à l'étage.

Rose se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait quand elle sentit le double du Docteur prendre place dans le grand lit. Alors, elle lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- John… Quand on s'est rencontré… Je veux dire, ma rencontre avec le Docteur. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit ?

John fut peiné de l'entendre parler ainsi. Cela lui rappelait que Rose ne le considérait pas comme le Docteur. Masquant sa peine, il répondit.

- J'ai attrapé ta main et je t'ai dit un mot… Un seul mot. Cours.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait attrapé la main de Rose sous la couverture et il avait entrelacé leurs doigts. C'était le même discours qu'il lui avait tenu lors de sa régénération.

L'ancienne voyageuse du Temps sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. John était le Docteur, son Docteur. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant et se sentait tellement mal de l'avoir ignoré pendant deux longs moi.

- Pardon…

Le Docteur se rapprocha de Rose et la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux pour apaiser ses pleurs.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Rose.

Ils restèrent enlacés, silencieux. Les larmes de la blonde se séchèrent et ils profitèrent de cet instant pour se retrouver, se redécouvrir. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Rose murmura quelques mots.

- Bonne nuit, Docteur.

Et à cet instant, le Docteur John Noble fut le plus heureux des hommes.


	2. Premier rendez-vous

**Auteur :** _GallifreyTen_

**Résumé :** _Des instants volés, des éclats de la vie que mènent Tentoo et Rose dans le monde de Pete._

**Pairing :** _Rose x Tentoo_

**Spoilers :** _Saison 1, 2, 3 et 4 (2005)._

**Note :** _Et voilà le chapitre deux !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nutel ginger :** _Eh bien, la voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

**Alena Robynelfe :** _J'ai mis le même nom que Donna, parce que c'était quand même une séparation obligée et que j'adore le personnage de Donna. Donc, je me suis dis... Pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien faire des références à des éléments clés de la série. D'ailleurs, il y en a encore une dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review en tous cas !_

~O~

_**Premier rendez-vous.**_

John Noble se trouvait dans le salon des Tyler. Il ne tenait pas en place, tantôt il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, tantôt il passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de réajuster sa cravate et de lisser les plis inexistants de sa veste de costume. Jackie Tyler était installée dans le grand canapé et lisait un magazine de mode. Sauf qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de voir John tourner comme un lion en cage. Posant son livre sur la table, elle souffla pour attirer l'attention de l'agent de Torchwood.

- Docteur, venez poser votre derrière sur ce canapé, je n'en peux plus de vous voir faire les cent pas.

Jackie Tyler désigna la place à côté d'elle des yeux et le Docteur se dépêcha de s'asseoir, ne voulant pas contrarier Jackie. Car la seule chose qu'il redoutait dans l'univers était sûrement Madame Tyler qui pouvait se montrer très effrayante quand elle le voulait. Ne pouvant plus évacuer sa nervosité en marchant, John se mit à se tordre les doigts et à passer toutes les dix secondes ses mains dans sa tignasse. La belle-mère eut pitié de son beau-fils et elle essaya de le rassurer… A sa manière.

- Voyons, Docteur… Ne soyez pas nerveux ainsi ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez demander ma fille en mariage ! D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez faire ça rapidement parce que… Eh bien, je voudrais aller faire les magasins pour le mariage de Rose, depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le visage de John Noble s'était décomposé. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas se marier à Rose, au contraire, mais il était déjà stressé alors que ce n'était que leur premier rendez-vous donc… Heureusement, monsieur Noble n'eut pas à répondre pour son plus grand bonheur car un toussotement discret les interrompit.

John bondit du canapé et se retourna pour voir une jeune femme blonde qui venait d'arriver. Le Docteur redressa ses lunettes. Elle était… Magnifique. Les secondes passèrent, John avait la bouche entrouverte, Rose avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres et Jackie les regardait tous les deux en réfléchissant déjà à la couleur de la nappe pour le mariage.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois sans voix, Docteur…

Cette phrase, prononcée avec malice par une délicieuse créature, eut pour effet de sortir le Docteur de sa transe. Il eut une toux nerveuse avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, encore.

- Rose Tyler… Je… Tu… Tu es vraiment magnifique !

Rose eut un sourire malicieux en le voyant balbutier et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils ne bougèrent pas, se regardant simplement. Mais, Jackie Tyler n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

- Bon allez, ce n'est pas en vous regardant dans les yeux que je vais avoir des petits-enfants moi !

John fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel avec la demoiselle. Il l'aida ensuite à enfiler son manteau, comme un vrai gentleman, avant de mettre le sien. Quand la porte se ferma derrière les deux tourtereaux, Jackie Tyler eut un grand sourire et elle se leva, criant dans toute la maison.

- Pete ! Pete ! Trouves-moi des catalogues d'affaires de mariages. Décorations, robes, tout ! J'ai du pain sur la planche !

Bon, laissons-Jackie à ses préparations de mariage et rejoignons Rose et John un peu plus tard, dans un restaurant du centre de Londres.

- Ou alors, quand tu m'as enfermée dans le TARDIS pour me ramener chez moi pendant tu combattais les Daleks. Geste débile, d'ailleurs…

- Oui, car tu as regardé dans le Vortex du Temps pour venir me sauver…

- Je n'allais pas te laisser là…

Le Docteur eut un sourire fier en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait pour venir le chercher. D'ailleurs, il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle lui parle comme si il était le Docteur… Car il était lui et la blonde l'avait compris. Les plats arrivèrent et quand ils goutèrent, ils faillirent vomir, c'était infecte !

John leva les yeux vers la jeune femme en face de lui et il lui demanda sur le ton de la confidence, car c'était leur truc à eux.

- Frites ?

Rose Tyler hocha la tête en riant discrètement. Le docteur Noble posa de l'argent sur la table et ils sortirent furtivement du restaurant. Le Docteur tendit la main et fit bouger ses doigts, en attendant que Rose vienne y glisser la sienne, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Le Docteur prit ensuite une voix grave.

- Rose Tyler, la nourriture étant immonde dans ce restaurant, allons de ce pas, manger des frites pour notre premier rendez-vous.

- Avec plaisir monsieur Noble !

Ils se sourirent. Chacun de leurs sourires était réservé à l'autre. Sans crier gare, le Docteur partit en courant et Rose le suivit en riant aux éclats.


End file.
